Blur
by The World Needs Bloody Heroes
Summary: After six months away, Sonic returns for Tails' sixteenth birthday! After being asked an unusual question by his twin-tailed friend, Sonic finds himself trying to discover his roots and fix the mistakes no one knew he had made. Join him and his friends as they discover the meaning of family, friendship and, eventually, love!
1. Introduction

**Blur**

**Introduction **

First off. Let me start by saying this: The story you are about to be told is not about love, friendship, hate or revenge. This is a story about life. Simple, right? Wrong. I will be the teller of this tale, and I will try to explain the situations and events as best I can. However, considering the amount of absurdity and craziness I have in my life, expect a rollercoaster of a ride. Ready? Okay. Let's start by giving you an idea of what was happening around the time this story begins…

My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I can run at insane speeds and travel at velocities that could make even a jet fighter squeamish. Yes. _That _fast.

When this whole thing began, it was on the day of my pal's birthday. His name? Miles 'Tails' Prower. A fox. An unlikely friendship, huh? He was turning sixteen and, as expected, was extremely excited for the big day. Another pair of my friends were organising the whole thing. One was Cream the Rabbit, a polite and proper young lady who had just recently discovered something truly horrific. She liked Tails. Like, _liked _liked him. The other was…insane. But more on them in a moment.

Anyhow, as I made my way to the party's location, I couldn't help but shake the awful feeling that something big was going to happen. And to me, what did happen, was a huge deal! To everyone else…not so much.

You see, that night, when Tails was on the brink of collapse, he asked me something that, instead of replying, made me question a few things myself…


	2. Chapter One

**Blur**

**Chapter One - Homecoming**

The night was cool and the air calm. Stars brightened the night sky. And I've got to say, I was thankful for that. Walking down a small path, trying to find a cabin, would've been a helluva lot harder if it was pitch black. Why the 'organisers' chose this place is beyond me. Apparently, it belonged to Vanilla's parents, so it wasn't like we needed to reserve a place in some fancy restaurant for the event. But still, this was a bit _too _far from the city. In other words, they were planning on us all staying the night, which meant one person alone was truly behind this…

Anyway, I could make out a faint light just ahead, behind some trees. Seriously, I took a note that, should we ever plan on having a specific destination set in the woods again, it'd be best if I travelled the main route, rather than opting for a small, much needed stroll just before. Then again, if I don't get a good lungful of fresh air before venturing into a small, closed space, I'd lose it in minutes. Maybe seconds.

Already, I can hear laughter resonating from the wooden structure. Guess I'm in for a fun night…

As I'm about to knock on the door, I come to the realisation that I'm at the rear of the cabin. Maybe I could slip in and grab a chilidog before being fussed over. Why would that happen? I'd been away for a while. Six months, even. Tails and I had remained in touch throughout all of that, so that's how I knew where and when to go for the occasion. It was originally planned to be a small trip, and that's all I had told everyone. Days turned to weeks; weeks to months etc. I'd have kept travelling if it weren't for this, but I'm hardly gonna risk missing my lil' pals big sixteenth, am I?

So, drawing your attention back to the situation and away from my rambling, I opted for the sneaky option. Opening the door slowly, I peeked into the cabin and saw that it led straight to the kitchen. It seemed I was going to be safe and able to steal a quick bite. You probably think that it wasn't the right thing to do, silently entering the party without a word, but you'll soon understand why.

Tiptoeing my way inside, the scent of freshly cooked food filled my nostrils. Immediately, my stomache made a deep, lustful growl. Yes. It needed chilidogs, and there they were, in a gorgeous pile, laid upon the table. My eyes glittered in anticipation! And then, reaching for the heavenly food, quick and heavy footsteps could be heard approaching. Out of instinct, I jumped into the nearby closet, which had a vacuum cleaner and a rack of shoes inside. I was starting to feel very, _very _claustrophobic.

Suddenly, two individuals entered the room. One was making particularly quick, aggressive movements as they paced up and down the kitchen.

"I can't believe he's late! I mean, it's not like he hasn't known about this for a while!" An all too familiar voice hisses.

"Maybe he's delayed?" The other person spoke, with a gentle tone. "I'm sure he'll turn up." That had to be Cream. Or perhaps it was Vanilla. Those two were more alike nowadays than Shadow and myself!

"He better do!" The furious voice spoke up again. "Or he'll feel the full wrath of Am-the pizza!"

Hearing someone heading in my direction, I panicked, searching for a way out! Then…I saw it. A pair of oven gloves were hanging on a hook behind the door. Hurriedly, I grabbed and tossed them to the floor just outside the door. Hopefully, they wouldn't find that suspicious…

One of them immediately snatched the gloves up and ran for the oven, trying to save what was left of the pizza. Even I was concerned. Not for the pizza, mind you, but if I show up after it's destroyed, I'll somehow be the one to blame!

"Ah cra-!"

"Ah-hum!" The soft voice interrupts, with authority this time, however.

The once irritated voice is, instead, apologetic. "Sorry…" I'm able to hear them cutting the pizza into pieces, and my belly rumbles again at the sound. "You know how I get about him. I just wish he'd be responsible for once. Turn up when he's supposed to, ya know?"

The kind one pats the other on the back. "I know. Now come on! We need to get back to them!"

"Alright, Cream." The other giggles slightly. And with that, they were gone.

After wedging away the umbrella that had decided to poke me firmly in the backside, I left the closet and headed for the chilidogs. Picking one up, I stared at it for a second. Was I really that bad? Nah! I always attend when I can and as fast as I can!

"…Sonic?" A happy voice asks. Turning to the door, I see none other than the birthday boy himself.

"Hi there, Tails. See you started this whole thing without me." I grin, seeing the fox's smiling face.

He walks towards me and high-fives. "Well, you are late."

"Fashionably." I add, making him laugh. "So, how does it feel, being the big one-six?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, truthfully. Soon I'll be finding strands of grey fur!" I find myself unable to hold back a chuckle. "While we're on the subject, I think I can see one on your forehead."

Immediately, I fall silent, giving him a serious glare. He too had an unamused expression. We stood there, as the seconds passed by. And then, we both cried out in laughter! Placing a hand to his mouth, I tried to shush him up, while biting the bottom of my own lip. Why was we so hysterical? I haven't a clue!

After our outcry subsided, I was finally able to say, "It's been too long, bud!"

"Yeah! It has."

Eventually, we sat down and discussed what we'd been up to the past couple of months. I couldn't help but ask the all-important question.

"So…you and Cream together yet?"

Almost immediately, he spat out the soda he had been drinking. "Wh-wh-wha-wh-wh-what?!"

"Don't deny it! I know you like her!" I poke at him playfully.

His little furry face turned red, and it was as if steam was coming from his ears! "That-that isn't true!"

Giving him an exaggerated frown, I give in. "Sure it isn't, pal. Sure it isn't…" Kicking back, I take a swig of my own can.

"Well…er…how about…" He scratched his chin, trying to think of something to counter my previous question with. Then, I saw it in his eyes. Evil. "What about you and Amy?"

Now it was my turn to spit out my beverage! "Hu-h-h-huh?! Amy?!"

"Yeah! Bet you've just been waiting to ask her-!"

"Hell no! My only love is adventure, kid!" I interrupted.

He nodded slowly. "Whatever you say. _Pal_!"

Before I can even pronounce another syllable, thunderous footsteps can be heard coming towards the kitchen. Now, I'm going to lay my feelings bare. In all my years of fighting Robotnik, defeating foe after foe and saving the world, never once had I been so terrified as I was in that moment. Because, right there before me, was a hedgehog like myself, only she was fuming! She was out for blood! My blood!

"_You_." She hissed, venom in her voice.

Curling up into my chair, I waved sheepishly. "H-h-h-he-h-h-hey, Amy…"

Let me just say, the following events were far too graphic to describe. Cutlery went flying! Pans hit the floor (And my head)! But let me sum it up with the perfectly fitting words that Knuckles the Echidna spoke while he sat on the couch, chatting to Rouge and the rest of the gang.

"Sonic's back…"

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes:**

**There we go, the first chapter of 'Blur'. I could write a lot in this here little section, but I'll let the story do the explaining in the next couple of chapters. So keep an eye out!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks!**


End file.
